How To Get A Wedding Date In 14 Days
by Christal-R
Summary: Maria goes on a desperate search to find a date for Trish's wedding in two weeks to cover her lie. Along with the divas help, they play a role as her personal 'date hunters' much to Maria's dismay. Will she find someone and will love play any part of it?
1. Bring Him!

**Here's a new story I thought of a few weeks ago lol. This is just a quick update I made. I hope you like it and please make your review. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1 – Bring Him!**

The weather was hot and humid in Toronto as summer has slowly approached at the month of June. It was a Sunday and what could be better than to have a brunch with your girlfriends.

But to have a brunch with your dearest bridesmaids and matron of honor.

That was even better.

The table was set outside the verandah overlooking the neighborhood of the bride to be. Trish Stratus beamed as she raised her glass of mimosa, a popular cocktail drink for a perfect casual meal.

"Here's to all the hard work you've done to prepare this!"

"Cheers!" said Ashley, raising her glass as well. She was Trish's best friend and the matron of honor for the wedding.

"And here's a toast to the most beautiful bride-to-be!" said Candice.

"Hey, we can't argue to that, right?" Torrie grinned.

"Aw you guys are so sweet," Trish gushed.

Soon there was laughter among the girls and then the clinking sound of the glasses, slightly touching the brim and they took a sip of the cocktail.

"So when Chris is coming back you say?" Mickie asked.

"Tuesday," said Trish. "He's performing tomorrow night."

"Wow, he sure is on a roll," said Ashley. "Soon he's going to be part of the _Rock-n-Roll Hall of Fame_."

Trish laughed. "That was his dream actually."

"Then he's definitely going to make it," Torrie joked.

The girls made a laugh while enjoying their delightful meal. Trish made a sigh while playing about with her fruit plate with a fork. The young brunette woman looked at her with concern.

"Is something wrong honey?" Maria asked. Trish was currently getting all the attention because in the next three weeks, she was going to walk down the aisle and marry her long time boyfriend, Chris Jericho.

"It's nothing," Trish responded. "It's just that I miss him."

"Aw, well he's coming back soon," said Candice.

"I know that, Candy. It's just that sometimes I wish that today is Tuesday and that I would be running downstairs to meet him any minute now."

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Mickie grinned.

"Of course!" Trish laughed.

Torrie made a sound as if to recollect something from her mind when she took a sip of her drink as she gulped it down and rested her glass down on the table.

"Oh Trish, I forgot to tell you my idea for your bachelorette party. I was thinking we should have some games you know, just to get the party lighten up a bit. What do you think?"

"I think that it's a good idea Tor!"

"Yeah," Ashley agreed. "We should surf the net for more ideas of what games we should play."

"You're still going for the strippers thing, right?"

Trish rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Candy you just have to ask that, right?"

Candice made a shrug. "Hey I'm just excited about it as you are!"

The women howled with laughter while Candice made a wink at them and joined in the laughter.

"Oh I can't wait for the wedding!" said Trish with the excitement running through her mind. "It's been on my mind ever since the set date of this grand event is coming close!"

"I know what you mean," said Torrie. "You've been wearing out your DVD player from playing the _Wedding Planner_. Speaking of that, you wore us out too."

Trish laughed. "Did I?"

"Well duh! You played it three times last night and we all ended up going to bed at two in the morning."

"She totally made us watch it," Ashley joked.

"I know!" Mickie proclaimed. "I kept telling myself please let it be the last time or I'll dream about being eaten by a wedding cake!"

Candice took a bit of her blueberry pancakes. "But you made to admit that Matthew looked so hot in that movie."

Trish rolled her eyes in a teasing manner. "Of course he does cause he's your favorite actor!"

The dark haired woman made a smile on her face and her eyes would glitter in a dreamy look and made a sigh to herself that any girl fan would make whenever a thought of a handsome actor came to mind. "True."

Ashley grinned. "She literally squealed whenever he appeared into a different scene."

"So I can't help myself, so what?"

Trish laughed and took a sip of her drink. "Hey, you alright Maria?"

The youngest girl and the quiet one of the group was mindlessly peeling off the paper cup off her banana muffin when she looked up and blinked at Trish, not aware of what went on. "Huh?"

"You were so quiet while we're goofing around."

"Oh it's nothing. I'm fine."

"So tell me, any guy caught your eye yet?"

"Actually-"

"She's not seeing anyone at the moment," Mickie broke in.

Trish turned to look at Maria. "How come?"

"I-"

"She claims that she's not interested," said Torrie.

"What?"

"Yeah, unbelievable isn't it?" Candice asked.

"All the guys she passed by, they totally fall for her!" said Ashley. "But unfortunately, she didn't give in to their flirting."

The Canadian blonde's mouth was drawn down with amazement with what she heard. "I can't believe you did that!"

Maria was so annoyed by this and burst out. "For your information Ashley, I happened to be seeing someone!"

The girls gasped and turned to Maria. A piece of a juicy watermelon was about to be devoured into Mickie's hand only to be slipped from her hand and fell back onto her plate when she heard the surprise news from Maria.

"Since when?" she asked with her eyes now wide and looking at Maria.

"So now I got your attention?"

"So wait, you're no longer a member of the Girl Talk club?" Torrie asked in disbelief.

"What club you're talking about?"

"You know what I mean! You mean to tell us that you're seeing someone without telling us about him? What he's like, his hair color, his eye color, whether he likes boxer or briefs…"

"Torrie!"

"Okay maybe you don't have to mention that part but anyway, I'm just making a point."

Trish coughed up a laugh. "Wow Maria, who's the lucky guy?"

"Not telling," Maria simply said.

"Aw you're no fun!" Mickie frowned.

"At least give us some detail about him," said Ashley, who was anxious to hear more.

Maria grinned. "Alright fine."

The girls exchanged grins and made a squeal while Mickie whooped.

"Okay, we're getting some hot stuff coming up!"

The young couldn't help but to laugh and shook her head a bit.

_Do girls always have to be so boy crazy?_

"Alright," she started to say aloud. "All I'm saying that he's the sweetest guy I've ever met and he turns my world around whenever I'm with him."

"Aw!" The girls cried in unison.

"So can you stop making that noise now?" Maria joked.

"Ria, we have to meet him!" said Trish.

"You will, soon."

Suddenly, the blonde let out a scream of joy.

"Trish, what's up with you?" Torrie asked while raising her eyebrow as if Trish was starting to go insane.

"I just got the most brilliant idea!"

"Oh yeah? Let's hear it then," said Maria as she took her glass of an orange color liquid.

"I propose that you invite this guy you've been seeing…" Trish made a pause before finishing off her sentence. "To my wedding!"

A thought suddenly blasted to the mind of a young woman as a sudden involuntary action was made. A choke was in order from nearly spitting the liquid out and trying to gulp it down from preventing to do so. Fortunately, the liquid would go down her throat. The only bad thing was that she ended up coughing anyway.

"What?!" she asked in a surprised tone in her voice.

"Oh Trish, you're a genius!"

"I couldn't have agreed with you more Torrie!"

"Yeah this is great!"

"Now we could see Maria's date in person!"

"I think we should drink to that, don't you?" Trish proposed.

"Yeah!"

All girls expect Maria made that exclaim and Trish got up and refilled the mimosa from the large glass bottle into each of her friend's glass much to the young woman's dismay about the idea.

"A toast," said Trish when she held up her glass as turned to Maria and beamed. "To Maria's happiness and I hope that you guys will end up happy together just like Chris and I are now."

"Here! here!"

The girls responded to Mickie and they clinked their glasses to each other's and then taking a sip of the cocktail. Trish's wedding was going to be an extraordinary one. A special event that no one, to use Chris's words, will never _ever_ forget.

Maria simply returned her smile to Trish and turned to her glass and took a bite of her muffin. Maria was thankful that no one could go into her mind to see what she was thinking about at that moment while the women went on to their conversation, letting out a few laughs as they went along.

What would worry Maria so much? She should be excited to bring the guy she admired over to the wedding right?

But there was just one tiny little problem.

The sweetest guy that she happened to be dating, doesn't even exist.

Or just to keep it short.

She lied.

**Getting interesting right? Let me know if I should continue or not, lol. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Let the Date Hunting Begin

**Thanks to JackieC98, xAttitudex, cenagirl5421, wonder-lifeless, beanybaby, rory21, MariaCenaFan, angela, Flowers-n-Ginger, hardyfan47, Jorrieprincess, LULUCENA7, xKillerstyle.Blvd. Vega Sailor and cena-ria-434 for the reviews. Okay there's two things I have to say: 1. WOW 15 reviews! You guys rock! Lol. And 2….FINALLY WE GOT AN UPDATE! Lol. It's been a century you must be thinking right? Lol. It hasn't been updated since 7th July…that's like two months and a few weeks counting lol. Anyway, I'm VERY sorry about that. The writer's block was paining me but I got that out of the way now, lol. I hope you do enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2 – Let the Date Hunting Begin**

"You what?!"

The four divas said this in unison. The eight eyes were looking down at the young brunette woman, who was sinking down low on the couch, trying her best to get her face to appear as innocent as possible after telling them the truth.

_Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?_

"Yeah, you heard me." Maria said out loud as a nervous laugh was made, hoping that they would take it as a joke. "It's kinda funny, right?"

They didn't laugh. They simply shot glares at her. Maria made a light swallow by the situation that she was now in.

"Hehe?"

"Maria!" said Torrie. "You lied to us?!"

"I can't believe you!" Ashley imploded.

"So you're telling us," Mickie began. "That you made us think that you were dating someone when you're not?!"

"How could you?!" said Candice.

"Well you were all boy crazy!" Maria snapped. "What do you expect me to do?"

"That's part of a girl's nature!" Torrie shouted. "It's part of who we are!"

"Exactly!" Mickie joined in for support.

"Well I have to think of some way to keep you guys quiet. It annoys me!"

"So live with it!" Torrie yelled. Then her cell phone rang. She pulled out the device of the pocket and smiled. "Hold on a sec, let me just take this."

Torrie answered it with a sweet smile. "Hey babe, got my pretzels?" She listened for a few moments to the person that Maria knew perfectly well that it was her boyfriend that was on the other line.

"Chocolate coated right?" Torrie continued. "Aw, that's great! Thanks babe. I'll see you later."

Torrie hang up and slid her small device back into her pocket. "Right, so where was I?"

"You were just about to yell Maria's head off," Mickie reminded her.

"I think she has done enough of that," said Maria with a nervous laugh. Before she could stand out, she ended up sitting back down on the couch again. She was sinking even lower now as Torrie stood over her.

"YOU STAY RIGHT THERE!" Torrie roared. "WHERE YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

Maria had to think fast to make an easy escape.

"I'm…going to get a bottle of water?"

"BOTTLE OF WATER MY FOOT!" Torrie said hotly.

"Here you go," said Candice, handing Maria a bottle of chilled water.

"Candice what are you doing?" Ashley asked with perplexity.

"What does it look like? She wanted water so I got one for her from the cooler."

"SHE'S LYING AGAIN!" Torrie bellowed.

Candice opened her mouth in disbelief and shook her head. "Shame on you Maria."

Maria sighed. How could she get out of this?

"Look guys," she began, trying to find the words to say to get herself out of the trouble she got her herself into. "I'm going to find someone okay?"

"And then what?" Mickie asked. "You want us to congratulate you for turning your perfect little lie into reality?"

"I'm telling the truth this time! I feel really bad about this."

Ashley scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Oh do you now? This is Trish we're talking about here. You totally convince her that you're going to bring some 'mystery guy' to her wedding. So tell me, how are you going to pull this off?"

"I don't know." Maria said weakly. She sighed again as she cupped her chin into her hands. It wasn't intended on coming out this way but her lie kept on going and going until it went too far from the actual truth.

"You don't know?" Ashley repeated. "Well you should know because you have little time in your hands if you haven't notice."

"I do know that Ashley. I just don't know how to get myself out of this mess."

Mickie sighed. "That's just great." The sarcasm was pretty clear in her voice. "So now what?"

Maria wished she knew the answer to that. But she couldn't think of a brilliant idea. The wedding would be coming up in two weeks and she had to do something fast or she would find herself being a big fat liar to the bride's eyes.

"I'll tell you what," Torrie interjected. "We're going to clean up her mess!"

"Huh?" Ashley turned to the blonde Boise native. "We?"

"Yes Ash, we. We, as in us. We as in Girl Power. You get the idea."

"But what can we do?" Candice asked. The three divas were wondering the same thing, especially the young brunette. A smirk appeared on Torrie's face.

"I'm suggesting that we'll go and find a date for her."

"You mean…" Mickie paused for a moment as if she was trying to read Torrie's mind before she could finish her sentence. "We're going to be her date hunters or something?"

"Precisely."

"That's a great idea!" said Candice.

"I like the thought of it," Mickie added in. "Sounds like fun though!"

Ashley smirked a little and then said, "Okay I'll agree on that."

Maria sighed in relief and made a small smile. Torrie was truly a genius! At least she didn't have to worry about the date after all. They would just have to agree on one person and everything should be going smoothly. Right?

"Okay so everything's settle now right? You guys pick who I'll go with and we'll just leave it at that."

"Hold on there Ria. So says what _we_ have to pick?"

"Well you said you guys will be, didn't you?"

"Yes but this isn't the game of eni-meeni-myni-mo. Well actually, it's something like that..."

"What are you trying to say, Tor?" Ashley asked. She had gotten even more confused. So were the three other divas who shared the same expression on their faces. Maria wondered what could be the point that Torrie was trying to get at.

"All I'm saying is that…" said Torrie, trying to speak as slowly as possible. She was the usual diva and the only one of the group who could talk fast when excitement hits. You could ask any of her friends, they would tell you. She could make her sentence in about three or four words per second. Maria thought that could earn Torrie a name in the Guinness Book of Records for being a fast talker (could only happen when excited, nervous and pissed. She could be like pepper sauce when cursing, so if anyone thought of pissing Torrie off, be warned.)

"Each of us will find someone we think will be the perfect date for Maria based on his personality."

"So wait, I can choose who will be her date?" Candice asked.

"Yes. And Micks can take her pick. And Ash can take her pick and I of course can take my pick."

"But Tor, that makes it four guys," said Ashley. "She can't go with four guys to the wedding!"

"Of course she can't, silly! Does anyone have a piece of paper and a marker by any chance? Oh Micks, you still have that art pad of yours, right?"

"Sure do," said Mickie. She would always bring her art pad if case she happened to fall under the curse of boredom so she could find something to do. Mickie was no doubt a very talented artist and did an excellent sketch of Shawn Michaels once. Maria thought if she could sell that masterpiece to a billionaire, Mickie could find herself working in her own private gallery in less than a month to do some artwork part time.

"And I have a marker in my bag," said Ashley. "Shall I get it?"

"Yes please."

Ashley and Mickie fetched the materials needed and came back mere seconds later and the blonde Boise native was given a big sheet of white paper and a black marker. Maria wondered if she had gone mad and the other three divas would be thinking the same thing when Torrie sat down on the carpeted floor in a comfortable position with her legs crossed. She laid out the sheet in front of her and took out the cover from the marker.

"Torrie, what in the world are you doing?" Maria asked.

"I'm going to draw out a plan."

"Plan?" The divas said in unison.

"Correction," Torrie said simply with a smile. "Gather around and I'll show you how it works. You too Maria."

Maria blinked at the idea but then shrugged to herself and got up, not knowing what Torrie was planning. It wasn't long before the four divas circled around Torrie who was about to give further details about the date hunting game. She leaned a bit forward and started to write at the top of the page. Maria could see the black letters forming on the paper as Torrie wrote but she couldn't quite tell what it read because the blonde curls got in the way. Torrie sat back up for everyone to get a clear view of what she wrote thus far.

_How to Get a Wedding Date in 14 Days_

_Aim: To find a date for Maria._

"Fourteen days?" Maria asked in bewilderment. "Two weeks?"

"Well yeah," said Torrie. "Obviously it can't be three weeks because things are going to get really busy on the week before the wedding."

"True," said Ashley. "And Trish needs us to help her get things in order."

"So what's the plan?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, I'm anticipated right now!" Candice said in a cheerful voice.

It seemed like all the divas were anticipated by Torrie's idea. Well not all the divas. Maria was starting to think over of her idea she had suggested earlier:

Find a date for herself.

Torrie giggled. "Alright. I'm thinking that…"

She continued on as if she was giving them a lecture, a short one at that. Within two minutes, the sheet of paper had scribbles and drawings all over.

"…Okay so at the fourteenth day, Maria will decide who she will go out with."

"Oh so that's the plan! We just have to find the guys of our choice but she will get to choose in the end."

"Exactly Candi."

"So we don't tell her who's she's going out with?"

"That's right Ash."

"And we're still going for my video journal idea, right?"

"Of course, Micks!"

The four divas exchanged smirks and then the eight eyes were all on the main player of the dating game, who unfortunately was by the name of Maria.

"So what are we waiting for?" Mickie asked. "Let the date hunting begin!"

Mickie rushed for the door and Ashley and Candice followed her out. Torrie laughed while Maria groaned slightly and sank back into the couch.

"Torrie, I don't like the idea of this!"

"Cheer up, it's going to be fun," Torrie beamed as she sat next to her. "Besides, it's time for you to have some fun for a change. You're always working and I mean _always_ working."

Maria couldn't help if she was like that. She would be working hard everyday in the four sided ring. She really wanted to improve her craft and her persistence got her to do better every Monday on Raw. That was her goal in mind and she stuck with it ever since.

"So what's wrong with improving my wrestling skills?"

"There's nothing wrong with that but what I'm trying to tell you is you need to add some excitement in your life. Don't you want that?"

"Work and fun don't go well together."

"Well maybe that's because how you run your life."

"What?"

"Ria, there's something that we call choices. It's our choices that tell us how we live our lives and since you're living in a life where work is the number one thing printed on your forehead, that's how _you_ live."

Maria hadn't thought of this one she would have guessed that Torrie was right. She hadn't remembered the last time she had done something fun and adventurous. Reading, grocery shopping, watching DVD's, watching pay per view movies and jogging seemed to fit under the 'Fun' category. Or they would probably go under 'Boring' category.

The two divas turned to the door and Torrie called the person in. The door slightly opened and someone had stretched a hand out from behind and the hand was shaking the paper bag slightly.

"Special delivery!" said a voice.

Torrie and Maria laughed. Torrie got up as she went for the door to retrieve the bag.

"Thank you, sir."

"Where's my tip, Miss?"

Torrie reached into her pocket of her jeans to pull out a dollar and slapped it into the person's hand.

"There. Happy?"

The hand disappeared and made its return a second later, handing her back the dollar.

"This isn't the kind of tip I was expecting."

"Well too bad cause you ask for it. Bye."

"Torrie!"

"I'm just kidding John!"

Maria rolled her eyes and laughed to see the head of Torrie's boyfriend John Cena popped in from behind the door and her blonde friend gave John a peck on the lips.

"The next time you ask again, state the kind of tip you want."

"Got it," John grinned. He caught a glimpse of Maria and turned to her and smiled. "Hey Ria. How's it going?"

"Good, thanks. Tor, I think I'll go now and prepare for my interview."

"Oh okay," said Torrie. "Well I'll see you later then. We'll talk about the…you know what later."

"Right," said Maria. She got up and left the women's locker room, leaving Torrie and John to their private chat. As Maria walked to the makeover compartment, she started to dread about the plan that had been set before her. Maria began to wonder what her friends had in mind when it comes to picking people of their liking. Maria had to prepare herself for anything that would come by surprise…or for the worse…

But as long as she got a date in the end for Trish's wedding, everything should be fine.

**AN: Did anyone like the chapter? Just wondering lol. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Possible Choices?

**Thanks to cenagirl5421, xAttitudex, JClvr, Flowers-n-Ginger, thealphamale, doCHAI (2), Jorrieprincess, MariaCenaFan, TorriexJohn and xKathy Ortonx for the reviews. Please keep on reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 3 – Possible Choices?**

**Day 1**

**Video Journal Entry # 1**

**At Maria's hotel room**

**Time: 10:05 a.m.**

_Maria was adjusting the stands for the camcorder so that she could be seen properly to do her first entry for her video blog. All thanks to Mickie for that idea for her to reveal her thoughts on her so-called adventures during the two week period. The brunette diva simply rolled her eyes at the idea that was being discussed the other night. As far as the plan was concerned, it was made final, much to Maria's dismay. _

_The device was already blinking red in preparation for filming the first video entry. Maria sat on the couch and then looked directly into the camera. She signed, clasped her hands together and opened her mouth to speak._

"_Okay so…this is my first entry for my video journal. I never wanted to do this but I'm getting bored now so…whatever, I'll just get this thing over with. Okay first things first, I would like to comment on this 'plan' that the divas have for me…which is to find a wedding date for me for Trish's wedding in two weeks. Personally, I don't like the idea of it because one…I have no idea who's this guy I'm going to be set up with and two…this is going to make me feel uncomfortable. I mean why make this all into a game? To make things a WHOLE lot easier, all I have to do is just to ask some random guy to be my date and ask him to pose as my boyfriend. What's so hard about that? I mean geez, it's only for one day but nooo…nobody's not listening to me 'cause Torrie's idea is the best thing that ever happened. If that is so, then turn it into a TV show why don't you! But seriously I don't like this idea…period. But it's four against one so…you can say that the majority rules…and it sucks but hey why do I care? It's only for Trish's wedding…so the faster times goes by the better. Well I think I better go take a walk or something, it's just boring staying here in the hotel room. So while the girls are having fun out there…I might as well find some fun on my own. Okay well I think I've spent enough time with this camera so I'm gonna go now…bye bye."_

_Maria faked a smile for the camera and made a small wave before her smile instantly changed into a frown as she got up from the couch and went to turn the camcorder off. _

---------------

**At the Arena**

**Time: 10:55 a.m.**

"Thanks for helping us out Steph. We really appreciate it."

"Hey it's no problem at all. Well I'm off to work now, good luck in the search!"

"Thanks!" said the divas and the tall brunette left the room. The four divas exchanged grins of excitement as they stood in the spacious room that they would be using for the day. All thanks to Stephanie for finding the perfect place to start in the search for Maria's date was about to begin.

"This is going to be great," said Ashley. "I'm glad you thought the idea Tor."

"Thank you," said Torrie as she flickered her blonde hair in a pretentious manner. "I'm a genius."

"Well we have about five minutes before we begin," said Mickie as she checked her watch for the time and smiled. "So far, we're getting somewhere."

"Definitely," said Candice. "Can you believe that we got guys from all three brands?"

"I know!" said Torrie. "This is so great!"

Since they had gathered the guys from the Raw brand, they also need a mix from the other brands too. Brooke, Layla, Kelly, Michelle and Kristal were of great assistance as they had gathered all the single men from Smackdown and ECW. So the search for Maria's date should be an exciting one.

"Do you think there are a lot of them out there by now?" Ashley asked the group.

"There should be," said Torrie.

"Well let's find out," said Mickie. She went over to the door and opened it slightly to take a peek. Standing outside in the narrow corridor, the male superstars got in line and a conversation was engaged among most of them. The short brunette smirked at this.

"Well?" said Ashley. "What do you see?"

"A truckload of guys, guys and more guys," said Mickie. "Need I say more?"

"I think that's all we need to know," said Candice and smirked.

"Alright," said Ashley. "Let's roll!"

Mickie, Ashley and Candice took their seats at the table. The empty chair that was facing them was for the guy to be interviewed. Each diva had some sheets of paper along with a pen and a chilled bottle of water.

"You girls ready?" Torrie asked.

"You bet!" the three divas said in unison.

Torrie smiled and went to the door. She popped her head out and saw that superstars from various brands were talking away. She cleared her throat a bit before she could speak up to huge bunch of males.

"Okay you guys! We're about to begin!"

----------------

The first guy in line was The Miz, an ECW superstar. He flashed a smile to the four judges and then made himself comfortable in his seat.

"Good morning ladies, how are you all today?"

"We're doing fine thanks," said Ashley. "How about you?"

"I'm doing great," said The Miz.

"Okay Miz," said Torrie. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well I'm a cool and a very sociable person. I'm outgoing as well and I love to go to parties."

"That's nice to know," said Ashley. "So next question. Why would you want to be Maria's date for her wedding?"

"I think the answer is kinda obvious." The Miz smirked. "Everyone knows me for my reputation."

"And that is?" Mickie asked.

"You don't know? The Miz scoffed. "Come on, everyone knows that I'm a chick magnet! You have got to pick me. I've got the looks and I'm sure Maria would love to have a date like me to the wedding."

"Well you do have the looks," said Candice candidly. "But as far as I can see, you don't impress me."

"That don't impress me much," Mickie said in a singing tone as she rocked her head from side to side and snapped her fingers. "Oh-oo-ohhh!"

The Miz and the four divas raised their brows at her. The short brunette saw this and laughed nervously.

"Oh sorry, I just remembered a song by Shania Twain. Don't mind me."

----------------

Minutes had past and each superstar came and went out of the room. Hornswoggle made a cute little dance that made the divas smile. Before he left, he also gave them a box of his favorite cereal, Lucky Charms.

"Thanks for coming," said Torrie. "And thanks for the Lucky Charms!"

The Irish elf made a cheerful wave to the divas and ran out of the room.

"Aw he's so cute!" Ashley gushed.

"Really," Mickie agreed.

Torrie tore open the bag and dug her hand into the cereal and shoved the bits into her mouth greedily. Her cheeks were like a chipmunk's as she began munching down the cereal.

"Uh Torrie? Aren't you going to share some of that?" Candice asked as the three divas fixed their looks onto her.

"Oh yeah sorry," said Torrie between her chews. "I thought I was going to die of hunger."

She passed the cereal down to Ashley who grinned.

"You're not the only one you know," Ashley pointed out as she took her share before passing it to Mickie who then past it to Candice. The four divas would be munching down the sweet cereal and soon they resumed as Mickie called the next person in.

"Well that's an interesting choice for a date," said Candice. "Val Venis. Who knew?"

"Yeah," Mickie agreed. "He's a really cool guy, very sweet and a pretty good seductive dancer too. You're lucky John wasn't there to see you going all down and dirty with him, Torrie!"

Torrie laughed. "What can I say? Val is hot. Of course not as hot as my boyfriend but he's hot."

Ashley grinned. "Wow Maria and Val. I never thought of them as a couple. Kinda interesting I think."

"It is now I think about it," said Candice. Then she made a small laugh. "It would be funny to see the girls fainting when they saw him at the wedding."

"He'll have them suicidal…suicidal…" Mickie said in a singing tone as it sounded just like a particular song they knew of.

"You got that right," said Candice and laughed.

"Oh I love Sean Kingston!" Torrie squealed.

The divas burst out laughing. So far they were having fun on throughout the search for Maria's wedding date.

-------------------

As time flew by, many superstars that sat in front of the four judges came and left the room one by one. As the interviews went on in progress, they found out about him when it comes to his personality as well as his other special talents.

Some guys were interesting. Some were boring. Some were pretentious and there were some that were just plain weird and the next person who was next in line was one of them.

It was hard for the divas to understand his native language. To make matters worse, when the time came for him to display his talent, he sang and danced the Macarena. Not only that the divas were clueless clue of what he was saying at the beginning, he sounded awful too.

Very awful.

The divas looked in disbelief as he was rocking his body as he repeated the dance routine.

"Ehhhh Macarena!" Daivari sang as he rotated his hips three times before he jumped and made a quarter turn to the left and repeated the same steps to the dance.

"Okay…then…" Mickie began as she looked on.

Ashley chuckled softly. "I think he should perform that dance in the ring more."

"Forget that," said Candice. "If he has to dance then that means he has to sing too."

The man was busy dancing away and singing. Torrie groaned and buried her face into the table.

"Make him stop," Torrie pleaded. "I can't take it anymore!"

-------------

If they thought that they hadn't met the worse of guys as an hour and a half past, then they hadn't went through the whole list as the next Superstar came in. He had a muscular figure but there was something about him that contrasts him to the other superstars. He was clearly absent minded about perhaps everything around him and the divas could tell that when his eyes were simply in a daze.

"He's so soft and gentle like a teddy bear," said a man in his country accent. "Any girl would just cuddle him and wished that she could hold him in her arms for a lifetime."

The divas exchanged knowing looks at each other. They found that bit of information very hard to believe as they shuddered at the thought.

"Right then," said Ashley as she went on with her next question in mind. "So…what makes you think that Maria would go out with Festus?"

The short blonde man that was sitting beside his big burly buddy was the talkative of the duo and he would do all the talking for him. Jesse grinned and slapped a hand to his buddy's shoulder and pointed a finger at his friend as to introduce him to the divas.

"You see this, ladies?" Jesse asked. "This is the face of a handsome man that any girl would fall for. So when Maria meets him in person, I can assure you that this guy here can knock her heels off!"

"Yeah…sure," said Torrie as she turned to the man who was simply in a daze. "So…uh, what can he do?"

"Plenty of things," said Jesse. "He likes to fish. He caught one in his hand once. That thing just kept on wiggling."

"Okay," said Candice. "Anything else?"

"He's a mighty fine wrestler but I think you girls know that right?"

"Yeah we do, I know I have," said Torrie. "I've seen him perform every week. Trust me. His talent definitely speaks for itself."

Jesse nodded and smiled. "So any more questions I could answer for you, ladies?"

"No you've answered enough on Festus' behalf," said Mickie. "Thanks you both for coming. If anything, we'll let you know."

"Alright, thank you," said Jesse. "Say goodbye Festus."

Jesse raised his arm to help him make a wave and the divas reluctantly made a small in return. Jesse helped Festus out of his seat.

"Well that sure was something," Mickie whispered.

"You can say that again," said Ashley.

"Can I be the one to call the next person in?" Candice asked.

"Sure you can," said Torrie.

Candice grinned. "Cool. I asked this because I found this on Regal's desk. She bent down to the floor to pick up an item and brought it up to the table. It was a simple harmless item but to three divas, as their eyes widen in horror, it could be a most dangerous one that anyone would ever dare to use.

"It's the announcer's bell!" Candice squealed with excitement. "I've always wanted to ring it!"

"CANDICE, NO!!!!!" the divas shrieked in horror. But it was too late as the dark haired diva already struck the bell with the little hammer.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Next!" said Candice.

Just as Jesse and Festus about to reach for the door, a new guy entered the spacious room with a fur coat and sunglasses on. Festus stopped in his tracks and turned around, only this time his eyes were not dazing into space. They were fiery like those of the incredible Hulk. The nightmare that the divas had predicted had finally been realized.

"Uh oh," said Torrie.

"Why is he looking like that?" said Candice in a fearful tone. Then she remembered something that she had completely forgotten as her jaw dropped. When Festus heard the bell sounded, his personality changed in an instant.

Unfortunately for John Morrison, he was unaware that he would be a victim to Festus' wrath.

"Okay girls," John began as he took off his shades. "Let's get this show on the ro-"

Suddenly he screamed and found himself hanging in mid air as his shoulders were being clutched tightly by something and soon he got thrown across the floor. John tried to scurry away from the big figure but Festus caught him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Jesse tried to break Festus away from Morrison but the burly superstar kept on delivering punches to him as the divas watched on with their jaws dropped down in horror.

"Well don't just stand there!" Ashley yelled at Candice. "Ring the bell!"

Candice looked back at the brutal scene. Could all of this really happen with just a ring?

"RING THE BELL!" the divas shrieked. "RING THE BELL!"

The dark haired diva clutched her hand firmly around the little hammer and soon…

DING! DING! DING!

The strong arms finally realized the ECW superstar as John Morrison slide down from the wall and onto the floor. He was now battered and bruised. Festus however was back to his normal self. His eyes were back into a daze.

"Phew," said the divas as they let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that ladies," Jesse said apologetically. "He's always like that when he hears the bell."

"Yeah we know," said Torrie and made a plastic smile for him. "Well you two go on ahead. We'll take care of the rest."

"Alright," said Jesse and looked down at John. "Sorry Morrison. I know Festus is, too."

Jesse grabbed Festus by the arm and soon the tag team duo let the room. The divas got up from the chairs and went over to check on John. They stooped down to examine him as the ECW superstar was groaning in pain.

"Aw, poor Johnny," said Torrie.

"Yeah," said Ashley. Then she shrugged. "Oh well, we don't like the guy anyway, so who cares really?"

"Good point," said Mickie. "I'll go get some help."

While Mickie went outside for a brief moment, the two blondes turned to Candice who looked back at them.

"I think we should stick to just calling them in," Ashley suggested. "Just to be on the safe side."

"I have to agree with Ash," said Torrie.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing," said Candice as she turned to the table where the announcer's bell was rested. It was definitely the first and perhaps the last time that she would ever use it again.

----------

"Umm…" Torrie began to say as the divas were in disbelief to say the least. The two superstars sat comfortably in their seats in front of them and one of them said that he was indeed the next person in line.

"I don't think you should be here," the blonde Boise native remarked.

"And why not?"

"Shawn you're not single," said Mickie.

"But I wanna go to the wedding!" Shawn Michaels whined.

"Huh?" Hunter Hearst Helmsley raised a brow in mere confusement as he looked at Shawn and then the divas. "What is this all about?"

"We're looking for dates for Maria," said Candice.

"Dates? You mean this is not American Idol?"

"Umm...no?" said Ashley, returning the same confused look to him with a brow.

Hunter turned back to Shawn and yelled, "You told me that it is!"

"I had to think of some random lie to make you come along with me!"

"But you are going to the wedding Shawn! What are talking about?"

"I am?" Shawn asked and blinked in astonishment. "But I didn't get an invitation."

"You didn't?" Ashley asked. "That's weird. Your name's on the guest list."

"Then how come everyone knows about Trish's wedding but me?"

"Ohhh," said Hunter as he snapped his fingers. "I knew I forgot something."

He reached into his pocket of his jeans and took out a folded white envelope and handed it to Shawn. "Here you go. It's the invitation to Trish's wedding."

"Hold on a minute, how come you have it?" Torrie asked in bewilderment.

"That's exactly the same thing I want to know," said Shawn with a frown.

"Before you start to blow up let me explain," said Hunter. "Remember the time you weren't here when Trish made a surprise appearance on Raw?"

"Oh yeah I remember. I had a terrible cold back then."

"Yeah and since you were absent, I told Trish that I would hold it for you."

"Okay that explains it," said Mickie. "But why give him now? The invitations were already handed out five months ago."

"What?! Five months ago?!"

"Hold on Shawn! Hold on let me finish," said Hunter. "I kept it in a safe place. I had it in my drawer and I locked it. But then I had a tiny little problem."

"And that is?" Shawn asked sarcastically.

"I lost the key."

"You lost the key?!" Shawn asked in disbelief.

"You lost the key?" the divas asked in unison.

Hunter laughed nervously. "Yeah I did. I was going to break the drawer with my sledgehammer just to make things easier but Steph won't let me. So I had no choice but to find the key on my own."

"Okay, so you eventually found the key?" Mickie asked.

"Yep, I found it last week. And you guys won't believe where I found it.

"Where?" Candice asked.

"Yes tell us," said Shawn as he fixed his angry glare at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was in the pouch of a stuffed kangaroo."

"What?" Shawn and the divas asked in unison.

"Okay to make it simple, my daughter hid it there."

"Oh," the group said in unison.

"Yeah," Hunter laughed. "I was playing with her one day and I happened to see the pouch had some stuff in it. So I took out them out and the key was among them. I also found the pacifier that had been lost for about three weeks now.

"Anyway, I found the key and I opened the drawer and that's when I found this…" Hunter held up the folded up invitation in his hand as he said this and continued. "I completely forgot about it to be honest since the whole 'losing the key' drama. I even forgot the reason why I wanted to find it in the first place. So yeah anyway, I found the invitation and then I thought that I should give it to you Shawn as soon as possible before you…" He caught the glance of the angry glare fixed onto him and then said, "Kill me…"

Hunter flashed out a smile for him and then he continued on with his reason for delivering the invitation late.

"So here I am with the invitation in my hand so you can finally come to Trish's wedding. The end."

"That's the most interesting story I've ever heard in a long time," said Torrie as she tried not to laugh.

Hunter expected Shawn to explode on him but he didn't. Hunter was shocked yet pleased to see him smiling.

"Yeah, nice story," said Shawn.

"Thanks," said Hunter and grinned. "I think I'm getting better at this story telling thing since I've started to tell stories to my little princess. Anyway, here ya go buddy."

"Thanks buddy," said Shawn and took the folded envelope from him.

"You're welcome," said Hunter and grinned. "You know it's kinda funny, isn't it?" Hunter asked. "That I forgot about giving you your invitation?"

"Yeah it is," said Shawn as he cackled. "And you were going to break your drawer with your sledgehammer? What on earth were you thinking?"

"I know right? You should have seen Steph's face when she caught me."

They laughed. The divas joined in the laughter too. Shawn and Hunter began to fool around as Shawn pretended to hold the invisible sledgehammer in both hands and got into position to whack it into nothing in particular while Hunter looked to be in a state of shock as Shawn slowly raised the 'sledgehammer' over his head and Shawn noticed the look and quickly hid his hands behind his back and faked a smile of innocence. His best friend made a stern face and scolded him. This made them laugh even harder.

That was until Shawn gave Hunter a harsh slap on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Hunter moaned and had his hand rubbing the sore part.

"You big headed idiot!" Shawn snapped as he shot up from the chair. "You kept this from me all this time? And you folded it in half? The invitations are suppose to be handled with proper care! What's the matter with you?!"

"It can't fit into my pocket, Shawn! What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't believe this," Shawn muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Don't you sorry me mister! You owe me a tuxedo!" With that being said, Shawn stormed off from the room and Hunter ran after him.

"Okay! Okay! I'll buy it! I'll buy for you!" was all the divas heard before the door was slammed shut. They burst out laughing.

"Wow that was something," said Torrie. "What time is it? I'm getting hungry."

Mickie checked the time on her watch. "It's now one thirty."

"Really?" said Ashley. "So during the two and a half hours, we've interviewed about twenty five people so far."

"This is great!" Torrie said with excitement. "I mean so far, among the twenty five guys that came here, they have great personalities."

"That could really blend in with Maria's," Candice added in.

"Yeah exactly," Ashley agreed. "I have a couple of choices in mind."

The dirty blonde's lips curled into a smirk as her blue eyes looked down at the page in front of her and ran her finger through the list of the people whom she thought were good choices.

"Me too," said Candice.

"Me three," said Torrie and grinned.

"Me four," said Mickie as she turned to the page and smiled. Then she let out a groan. "Seriously we need another break."

"I know," said Candice.

---------

Soon it was two thirty on the dot and the four divas and inhaled a deep breath of relief. As they sat back on their chairs when the last person left the room, they could finally relax for a bit. It was finally over.

"Finally it's over!" said Mickie as she raised her hands over her head with joy.

Torrie laughed. "Yeah, now for the hard part."

"Decisions, decisions, decisions," said Ashley.

"Precisely," said Torrie.

"Well let's get to it now," said Candice.

Their eyes peered down through their lists, drawing a line across a person's name as they had done so. Soon they narrowed their choices down to five, as Torrie suggested they would and that was when they had difficulty. As minutes past, they finally managed and the soon the list of thirty men was shortened to only four. Then they discussed on their picks and their reasons for choosing whoever the person was.

"Alright," said Torrie. "So Candice, your decision is final?"

"Yes."

"Ashley?"

"You bet."

"And Mickie?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," said Mickie. "I'm certain."

Torrie beamed. "And I'm certain about my decision too. Okay girls, it's time to make our announcements!"

The divas whooped with joy as they got up from the table. It was a tiring day for them but it was definitely worth it.

-----------

**Video Journal Entry # 2**

**At Maria's hotel room**

**Time: 3:01 p.m.**

"_Yeah I'm back again. I was just being bored with nothing to do so I thought I could just fool around with Micks' camcorder for a bit. Well I did a bit of walking around in the towns. Lots of nice stuff down there. I didn't buy anything really, just browse around, you know? Anyway, the girls haven't come back yet. I guess they're still onto their hunting?" _

_The brunette diva rolled her eyes. _

"_Whatever. I still don't like the idea but like I said before, I'm not going to complain. It's my fault so I guess I have to suffer the consequences for being a liar to Trish. I'm just gonna have to put my trust in the girls that they would find someone for me. But it's only going to be just a date, nothing more. I planned on being single and that's how it's going to be."_

_Maria got up to the camera to switch it off. Before she could do so, she bent her head back into the camera's view once more. _

"_Oh and to the guys out there that don't like my dry humor then you're not my type. That's all I have to say."_

Soon her face disappeared from the camera's view and image of the couch that was showing on the LCD screen disappeared as well.

**Next chapter: Maria starts dating the guy that Mickie chooses. Who is it going to be?**

**A/N: I hope this chapter is okay, lol. I would appreciate it very much if you leave some feedback to let me know what you think. I would have made the interviews more interesting but then after I realized how long the chapter is, I've decided to leave it as it is, lol. Let me know if it's bad lol. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Mickie's Pick

**Thanks to all who reviewed. You rock! Please review and let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 4 – Mickie's Pick**

**Day 2**

**At Maria's hotel room**

**Time: 9:30 a.m**

Looking at the mirror hanging over the dressing table, Maria made sure that she looked at her best before heading out of her room. It was her first date with a random guy of her friend's choosing and soon she would discover the guy that Mickie chose for her to date with.

"Oh what a day," said Maria and made a roll of the eyes. "I'm so not looking forward to this."

She took her hand bag and left the room. The minute she stepped out, flashes came and went in just half a second.

"What the…" she began as she blinked when the bright white light came before her. Then suddenly became Maria annoyed when she had realized where the flashes were coming from.

"I just had to take a picture of you," said Candice with a grin. "You look fabulous by the way."

Maria rolled her eyes. "What is this? I thought that I'm going on a date."

"Of course you are," said Torrie. "Where do you think you're going? Shopping?"

"This is just a first day!" said Maria. "Why are you guys acting like it's a reality show or something?"

"You got that Mickie?"

Maria turned around and made a look of disbelief to see Ashley and Mickie who was holding a camcorder and was apparently filming the young brunette.

"Yep," said Mickie with a smile. "Oh you look hot girl!"

"Totally," Torrie agreed. "But the end of the day her date will be melted butter!"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Whatever. And I thought it is supposed to be a _normal _date."

"It is," said Candice and scoffed. "We just have to make sure that you're ready."

"Well I am?" Maria asked with sarcasm. "So let's get going."

"Wait!" said Mickie. "I have to get a close up!"

"Mickie!"

"Oh when you're done I'll take some more pictures with my camera!" said Torrie.

Maria turned to look at the blonde with a small sliver device in her hand.

"You have one too?" she asked in disbelief.

"We all do," said Ashley with a smirk as she held up her camera too. "We should get Maria to do a few poses for us."

"Yeah I was just thinking the same," said Mickie. "Ria, can you not stand like a lamppost and be strike a few poses for a minute?"

"I am not--"

"Shhh!" the divas shushed in unison with their fingers pressed to their lips.

"Don't forget that there are people around that are still sleeping," Torrie reminded in a soft tone.

"I am not," Maria repeated in a low tone. "going to act like some supermodel!"

"Loosen up will you?" said Ashley and laughed. "You should be excited like us."

"Oh sure. I'm going out with a random guy who could possibly be my wedding date. Oh happy day."

Torrie had her hands on her waists and tapped her foot with impatience. "So are ya gonna make a few pose for us?" Or shall we torture you some more?"

Maria rolled her eyes and leant her body against her room door and started to make a random pose.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes," said Candice and pushed a button on her camera and instantly a flash came forth.

Maria sighed. "I don't see why you guys have to put me through this. This whole dating thing I mean."

"Aw don't worry," said Torrie. "You'll find fun in this and trust me, things will get better for you."

"It will all get better in time," Mickie said in a sing song tone. The four friends turned to look at her oddly.

"Sorry," said Mickie with a nervous grin. "I think Leona Lewis' album got me addicted."

------------------

"So whose the guy Mickie?" Maria asked as they stepped out of the elevator and heading towards the lounge.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Mickie with a smile. "Oh he's on his way over!"

Maria turned to look at Mickie's direction and saw the man coming towards them. He was looking smart and had glasses on.

"Good morning ladies," he said with a grin.

"'Morning!" the divas said in unison.

"Maria," said Mickie with a grin. "This is the guy that I picked for you. Meet Todd, your date!"

Maria looked back at the backstage interviewer and simply made a smile for him. She wasn't at all familiar with him but wasn't that the purpose of the date? To be acquainted with someone?

"I must say that you look beautiful," Todd smiled.

"Why thank you…Todd," said Maria.

"Well you guys better go now," said Torrie. "We don't want to keep you guys back when I'm sure that Todd has a big plan ahead for you two!"

"Yes I did plan actually," said Todd. "I was thinking that we should--"

"Don't reveal it to us!" said Mickie with a giggle. "That's for her to do."

"Oh okay then," said Todd and made a shrug. "Well if you're ready Maria, we can go now."

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Okay," Todd beamed. "Then let's go."

"Have fun!" the divas said in unison and waved to them.

Todd and Maria began to walk out through the lobby together. The brunette diva turned to look back at her friends as they still had their cheeky smiles and that made Maria frown and soon their figures got smaller and smaller as Maria and Todd went through the glass doors and got to the parking lot.

"Well Maria I'm taking you to this café I've been and it has a great atmosphere. It's pretty relaxing so we'll talk over coffee. You do like coffee right?"

"Of course," said Maria.

"Oh good," said Todd. "Have you ever tried mocha?"

"No I haven't," said Maria candidly.

"Well you should definitely try it," said Todd. "I did and it was absolutely delightful especially with chocolate syrup. It's also good with a hint of cinnamon as well. Oh and whipped cream! Well it goes with almost everything so I guess it's okay to try--"

"Um Todd the door is not open?"

"Pardon? Oh sorry."

Todd took out this bunch of keys and pushed the button to unlock the car. He opened the passenger door for Maria and she slipped inside.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Todd and closed the door for her. Maria fastened her seat while Todd went around the car to get to his driver's seat. Soon he got his seatbelt fastened as well.

"Music?" Todd asked.

"Sure," said Maria.

"I've got a wide variety of CD's. Let's see. We've got Michael Bolton, Bryan Adams, I've got a few albums of the eighties and--"

"Just play anything," Maria cut in. "Any kind is okay with me."

"Okay then. Oh right I just remembered that I have Whitney Houston too. Oh yeah I have Madonna too! She's my favorite singer of all time! You know what my favorite songs are?"

"Todd…"

"I like Secret, Holiday and Vogue. There's this next one I like as well. What's the name again? The Power of Goodbye?"

"Todd…"

"Oh yeah that's the name! Oh wait let's put on UB40."

"Todd…"

"Ever heard of them? They're a great band. I like Red Red…"

"Todd!"

"Yes Maria?" Todd questioned with a smile.

"Just play anything," said Maria. "And I mean _anything_."

"Oh okay. Are you sure you…"

"Yes," Maria retorted.

"Okay then," said Todd. "Do you like Backstreet Boys?"

"I do actually. They're one of my favorite bands."

"Cool. I don't listen to them much. I favor Westlife though. Oh speaking of them I have their album. It's more of a collaboration album you know with all the--"

"Greatest hits."

"Exactly! Would like to lis---?"

Todd turned to see Maria's glaring at him. He cleared his throat.

"I'm going to start the car now," he retorted.

"Good," said Maria as she sat back on her seat. The engine started to roar.

_So this is it. My first date. How exciting…._

**A/N: I've decided to make this an intro to give you an idea of the guy that Mickie chose for Maria, lol. The next chapter shall be on the date definitely. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter, lol. **


	5. Never Give a Pigeon a Banana Muffin

Thanks to csimiamigirl73, xAttitudex, JClvr, pierzynskifan12, LionsLady11-09-70, TorriexJohn, rory21, xKathy Ortonx, Link Guru and jojocheer28 for the reviews

**Thanks to ****csimiamigirl73****, ****xAttitudex****, ****JClvr****, ****pierzynskifan12****, ****LionsLady11-09-70****, ****TorriexJohn****, ****rory21****, ****xKathy Ortonx****, ****Link Guru**** and ****jojocheer28**** for the reviews. I know it's been ages since I last updated it lol. Sorry about that, I was having difficulty thinking about how the next chapter should go lol. Right now I feel like I couldn't go on with it due to lack of updating so maybe I should stop writing this? NO WAY! Lol. Anyway sorry for the late update again and hope you all like this one lol. Hope it's something that's worth waiting for, lol. Happy reading! **

**Chapter 5 – Never Give a Pigeon a Banana Muffin**

**At Roberta's Dream**

**Time: 10:15 a.m.**

"This place is really nice," said Maria as she took a seat after Todd courteously pulled out a chair for her. She took a look around. She would have to admit that the place wasn't that at all bad. They were sitting in the outside area of the coffeehouse. Refreshing breeze blew across at their direction and they were sitting at a good spot where there was shade.

"Yes it is," said Todd with a smile. He took his seat as well. "So would you like to try a mocha as I suggested earlier."

"Uh yeah that would be nice, thanks."

"And what you like to eat with it?"

After Maria told him what to get, Todd went to the serving counter to make the orders. He came back with a tray in hand.

"Here you go," he said after placing the mocha in front of her.

"Thank you," Maria said appreciatively.

Todd sat down in his seat. "So Maria, you like cinnamon rolls?"

"Love them," Maria corrected after she took a bite of the big cinnamon roll. She couldn't remember the last time she had one.

"This place makes the best pastries around," said Todd. "They actually make them right here, fresh!"

"Aw that's cool," said Maria with a smile.

"Yep. So tell me about yourself."

"Well there's not much to say actually."

"I'm sure there's something."

Maria made a shrug. "Maybe there is but I'm not the type to talk about myself."

"Now is the time to do so 'cause that's what dating is all about."

"_Yeah I know," _Maria thought of saying._ "Thanks for the reminder. That's why I'm sitting here with you in the first place."_

"Alright then, fine," she said aloud. "Prepared to be bored."

"Why would I be bored?"

"'Cause I live a very dull life," said Maria. "Well so my friends say anyway."

"No one has a dull life. Just because you don't do the same things other people do, doesn't make your life any less than the others. Everyone is different."

Maria thought of kissing him right then and now for saying that. But then she thought it would be a weird gesture.

_Okay, ew. What was I thinking? _

"Thank you for that," said Maria as she erased that crazy thought of her mind. She made a smile for him. "Well where should I start? Oh, I like to watch action and horror movies."

"You watch horror movies?" Todd asked, seemly impressed.

"I sure do. My favorite movie would be Child's Play. I love to see Chucky!"

Todd shuddered at the name. "That movie scared the skin out of me. I practically screamed like a little girl at the cinema."

"You're kidding."

Todd chuckled and shook his head. "I got a lot of weird looks from people, especially those from the row I was sitting at."

"Wow," Maria laughed. "That is funny."

"Uh huh. Everyone was looking at me oddly and…."

Just as he was about to say something else, a bird came swooping in and landed on their table.

"Oh look a pigeon," said Todd with a smile.

"I'm not really a big fan of birds," said Maria. She pushed her food toward her.

"Maria," said Todd in a hushed tone. "Are you trying to frighten it away?"

"Excuse me?" Maria looked at him as if he had just asked the weirdest question of all questions. "Birds are nothing but pests and I don't want it _near_ my cinnamon roll thank you very much."

"Well I'll just give it some crumbs from my muffin."

So he did. He broke a piece of muffin and crumbled it up until tiny pieces flow out of his hand like smooth sand as it poured onto the stone floor.

"Todd are you nuts?"

"Don't worry birds are very gentle," said Todd with a smile. The bird jumped down from the table and began pecking away at the crumbs.

"Gentle? Yeah right. Not when it comes to food."

"What are you talking about? I've seen people feed birds before and they got it easy."

"Well have _you _fed one before?"

"Actually this is my first time. How about you?"

"Todd I just told you that I don't like birds. And anyway, why would I waste my food on them when I spent my own money for it?"

"I'm not saying to give them all of it," Todd said with a laugh. "I'm just saying…oh you're back for more little birdie?"

"One peck on my cinnamon roll and you're dead mister," Maria said shooting a deadly glare at the pigeon.

"Aw Maria come on, you're scaring it."

Maria looked at him disbelievingly. "I can't believe you're defending it!"

"Why should I not be? Birds have rights you know?"

"So what you're an activist now?"

"I guess it does," Todd said calmly but serious at the same time.

"Do you just hear what you just said?"

"Look Maria, you may not like them but I do. Can we drop this now?"

Maria rolled her eyes and then said, "Fine. I'm happy to be off that subject anyway."

"Good," said Todd. He gave the pigeon more crumbs much to Maria's disbelief.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you the rest of the joke back in the cinema."

"Oh well I got the idea of how funny it was."

"But you seriously have to hear the rest of it! You'll die of laughter after I tell you."

"Oh. Oki doki then." Maria made a shrug. "Go ahead."

"So…where was I? Oh yes the part when I screamed. The people at my row as well as the front row were all looking at…."

The pigeon returned to the table once more and it had seemed to be already fond with the friendly man with glasses on. It went to peck on the freshly baked muffin.

"I think you had enough mister birdie. I haven't eaten it yet so go on, find something else to eat." Todd waved his hand at it, to make it fly away. "Go on, shoo shoo."

But the bird only avoided his hand and went back to the muffin, pecking away happily.

"No birdie! Shoo shoo, go away!"

The more Todd shooed the bird away, the more it would be difficult for him to make it go away. The more times he tried to shoo the pigeon away, the more times the pigeon just kept on coming back.

And the more Maria was watching this whole scene, the more amused she was by it.

"It's not being so gentle right now, is it?" Maria covered her hand over her mouth to control herself from bursting into laughter at any second.

"It's being hyper I guess," said Todd as he tried to get the bird to fly someplace else, but to no avail.

"Wow I've never seen a pigeon in this state before. Maybe it has found a new friend. You must be grateful to fly over here huh, birdie?"

"I thought you said you don't like birds?" Todd was watching her after hearing talking sweetly to it. Now it was his turn to look at her oddly.

"I still do but this one made me realize something."

"And that is?"

"Birds are too smart to use a human's kindness to their own advantage."

Todd was about to argue that point but couldn't be bothered when he was preoccupied with a feathered creature in front of him.

"For the last time, I said SHOO! Leave the muffin alone! Go away! I said…."

Suddenly the pigeon began to attack Todd. Todd fell out of his seat and onto the stone floor, screaming insanely like a little girl. The people who were sitting in the outer area of the coffeehouse were now looking at him oddly. 

"NO! LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!" Todd screeched. He then got up to his feet quickly and ran from the table as fast as his legs would take him. The angry pigeon returned to the table once more to meet a muffin still sitting on the table. Now it was time for the peaceful feast as it pecked on it happily.

Maria laughed. "You are a very bad birdie."

"Excuse Miss. Is everything alright here?" It was the busboy.

"Yes," said Maria with a smile. "Oh. Can I get a bag for this please?" She pointed a finger at the half eaten cinnamon roll in front of her.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

As Maria sat back on her seat and watched the bird feasting away at its meal, it couldn't help but chuckle. Who knows where Todd could be right now. Probably driving home for his dear life and forgetting about their date altogether.

"I'm glad the date cut short so I could check out this arcade I saw across the street. Thanks birdie."

So the busboy returned with the paper bag. Maria thanked him and stuffed the half eaten cinnamon roll into it.

"Oh and by the way, my compliments to the chef who made those lovely cinnamon rolls! I really enjoyed them."

"I'm happy that you do Miss," the busboy said with a smile. "We take great pleasure of giving our customers the best we could offer."

"Yes I'm sure. Oh and by the way, you should tell the manager to have a 'No Feeding' sign for this area. Birds can be such a menace when it comes to food."

The busboy laughed as he shooed the pigeon away with one swift wave to scare it away. "Yes I will definitely do that for sure. Please come again."

Maria smiled. A place that bakes fresh cinnamon rolls was definitely good in her books.

"I most definitely will."

**A/N: Lol, the idea of this chapter came from the WM commercial with Carlito and Maria. So I finally got the chapter done! Woo! Lol. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! **


	6. Fun At The Arcade

**A/N: ****leighannieeeboo****, ****Link Guru****, ****pierzynskifan12****, xAttitudex, Jorrieprincess, LionsLady11-09-70, xKathyOrtonx, rory21, KeNiJoe54 and SummerRain170 for the reviews.**

**Yeah, it has been ages since I update this. Let's blame it all on writer's block lol.**

**Happy reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Fun at The Arcade**

**At Ricky T's Arcade**

**Time: 12:33 p.m.**

_Kitana wins. Flawless victory._

Maria smirked at the announcement that was made on the screen. "Take that, Mileena."

It seemed like ages since she had played her favorite action game. She was lucky that she came upon the video arcade or she would have never discovered _Mortal Kombat_.

Nor play it again.

"Reptile." Maria scoffed. "Knowing him I bet he's going to turn invisible at the starting."

_Round One. Fight!_

He disappeared instantly in a puff of smoke.

"Mhm. Just as I thought. Typical."

She tapped the buttons like crazy to perform various moves. Her victory was claimed twice, ending the second round with a fierce uppercut.

Maria grinned with satisfaction as her fighter's name was displayed on the screen.

"Looks like someone is having fun."

Maria startled at the sound of someone's voice behind her. She turned to make a quick glance at the caller, only to smile when she discovered who it was.

"Oh hey! She told before turning her attention back to the game. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too." It was Jeff Hardy, a co-worker of hers from Raw. Though they had only met through their friends, they never really talked much. But they would just greet one another just to be polite.

Jeff looked over her shoulder to see her play. "Wow you're really good!"

Maria made a giggle and shrugged. "I guess I'm okay. I only like to play as Kitana though. She's my favorite."

"Cool." Jeff smiled. "I like Sub-Zero. He could freeze people."

"So how are you doing?" Maria asked.

"I'm doing fine thanks. How about you?"

"Same here."

"Awesome." Jeff's lips suddenly twisted with a grimace. "Ouch. Poor dude. I wouldn't want to be in his position."

They laughed.

"Well now you know what you're gonna expect from me," said Maria, making a playful smirk as she went on to face her new opponent.

Or to put this simply, her new _victim_.

"Oh I got the idea, trust me."

She chuckled softly. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"Actually I was looking for something to kill time until my autograph session this afternoon," said Jeff. "You look like you've been here for quite a while."

"Oh I haven't checked on the time."

He checked his watch. "Well according to my watch, it's twenty nine minutes to one."

"Already?! Wow I've been here for two hours."

Jeff laughed. "So I was right. You _have_ been here for quite a while. Time flies when you're having fun, right?"

"I know, it's crazy!" Maria laughed. "Hey, since you're here…do you want to play with me?"

Jeff smiled at the offer. "Sure, why not?"

So the winning streak was now over but Maria didn't mind this. Having someone to play with would double the fun.

"I pick Kitana again," said Maria. She stuck a playful tongue at him.

"Okay." Then Jeff smirked. He knew who he was going to play as, hence for his quick decision. "I pick him."

"Liu Kang? This is interesting…the fact that they liked each other. You know the storyline right? I wish that they'll get together. But because of…"

"_FIGHT!"_ Jeff said in unison with the announcer of the game.

"Oh right."

Their battle commenced. Maria was amazed by how well Jeff could play.

"By the way are you going to Trish's wedding?" Jeff asked, his eyes were still focused on the screen.

"Yes I am. Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Cool," Maria beamed.

They continued to play the game, shouting comments and shared a few laughs. After playing three rounds, one gave the other an uppercut to finish the battle.

Instantly the victor's name was announced on the screen.

"_Liu Kang wins."_

Maria laughed as Jeff mocked a bow, a similar to the one of Liu Kang's.

"Well I must say. You're pretty awesome."

"Thank you," said Jeff, chuckling. "I suppose I haven't lost my touch huh?"

"Are you kidding? You did the famous bicycle kick! I've always wanted to do that! How did you do it??"

"Well I can't tell you that."

"Aw, come on!"

"Nope."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Jeff shook his head.

"Okay. How about two cherries then?"

He shook his head again. "I won't care if I get an ice cream cone. I'm not telling."

She made a huff and crossed her arms. "Meanie."

Jeff laughed and then shrugged innocently. "You'll figure it out eventually."

"Uh huh, sure. Probably in the next decade. I bet I can kick your ass in that game over there."

Jeff turned his head to where Maria's finger pointed to. "Racing?"

"Yep…that is unless you're not up to it."

The rainbow haired superstar chuckled. "I'm totally up for it. Let's go."

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Back in the hotel**

**Time: 1:54 p.m.**

She was back at last. Jeff Hardy was kind enough to give her a lift back to her hotel before he left to go to the autograph session at the mall.

Stepping out the elevator, Maria journeyed through the hallway. "Oh what a day I had," Maria told herself. "I wonder where the girls are. Probably out shopping somewhere…well good. That means more quiet time."

She approached the door and pulled out a keycard from her pocket. Just as she was about to insert the card into the hole, something captured her attention.

Pressing her ear against the door, she could hear music. The soft melody of a particular song was played by a flute.

"That's weird. I don't remember leaving my stereo on…"

But then she heard something else. She heard voices.

"What in the world is going on inside there?" She turned down the handle and pushed the door in. Once she gained access, she paused at the doorway. And her eyes widen upon the discovery she made.

Torrie and Mickie were sitting on her bed while Ashley and Candice sat on the carpeted floor. All of them were in tears.

Not only was Maria surprised to find her friends in her room, she was confused as to why they were crying.

Until she realized where the flute music was coming from. The television was on and apparently, they were crying over a sad scene that had just happened.

And the familiar tune of _My Heart Will Go On_ had told her that _Titantic_ was on the screen.

"I can't believe it…" Candice croaked. "He's gone…"

"Poor Rose…" Mickie added and wiped her right eye. "They were so in love..."

"He sacrificed his own life, just so she could live." Torrie blew into her tissue. "Now that's true love right there!"

"I want a Jack," Ashley blurted with a sob.

"You already have a boyfriend, Ash." Mickie said in between tears.

"I know…but…but…Jack's so darn sweet!"

"Agreed!" The three divas said in unison before they bawled altogether.

"How did you guys get inside here?!" Maria was in disbelief at this point.

"Spare key," Mickie replied simply. Then she sniffled.

"Oh right." Maria just remembered that she has given them a spare key this morning. Now she wished she hadn't done that.

"Oh god this is too much for me." She hated sad scenes. They made her overly sensitive. "I need another tissue."

Candice picked up the box beside her and passed it over to the blonde Boise belle. Torrie pulled out a fresh sheet of tissue and blew her nose into it.

"Ew," Maria scrunched her face upon hearing that nasty sound.

"I better go and wash my face." Ashley stood up and dried her cheek with her hand. Then she caught a glance of new company at the doorway. "Hi Maria," she called as she crossed to the bathroom and closed the door. In just about two seconds later, the door swung back open in a sharp motion and the dirty blonde leaped out.

"OH MY GOD MARIA IS BACK!" said the now ecstatic Ashley.

"_I was starting to wonder when someone will notice me,_" Maria thought with an eye roll.

"She's back?" Torrie's head suddenly perked up.

"Already?" said Mickie.

"Now?" Candice spoke, finally.

"DUH!" Ashley shouted as to state the obvious.

And then as Maria had predicted, squeals filled the room shortly after. "SHE'S BACK!"

They quickly dashed over to greet the brunette diva and dragged her across to the bed. Torrie and Mickie sat on one end, while Candice and Ashley are in another, flanking on either side the bed.

Maria was in the middle, wondering what other craziness was in store for her.

"So how was it?" Candice asked.

"Tell us every single detail," Ashley added.

"From beginning to end," Torrie smirked.

"You can't let her give the details now!" Mickie complained.

"And why the hell not?" Torrie asked, confused.

"Because…" Mickie made a smile and raised a tub in her hand. "we need ice cream!"

Torrie gasped and smiled. "How can I forget about our rule?! Always have ice cream for the girl talk session."

"Exactly." Mickie grinned. "Now, who wants some?"

"I do!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Would you like some too, Maria?" Mickie asked.

"I suppose I can have a scoop…" Maria spoke almost hesitantly.

"Okay," said Mickie with a smile. "I'll get a cup for you then."

"Splendid," was all Maria muttered as she leant against the frame. Soon enough she would have to spill the details about her first date.

And that was not something she was looking forward to.


End file.
